Crimson Tears
by ericforeverandalways
Summary: The sequal to Light in the Dead of Night. Godric and Klara have to fight against the world and their own personal demons.Will they be there for each other in the end?
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair hung in big loose curls that bounced around my face and down my back.. I had the little black dress I wore the first time I met Godric. It had rips and blood stains on it before but with some argument with the cleaners they made sure to pay extra attention in fixing it. I did my make up the exact same as when I first met Godric as well. Tonight I wanted to be special cause tonight I wanted to say yes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to him sleeping next to me. It must of still been light outside since he was dead tired. I snuggled up closer to him and went over the past weeks event. I thought of how close I had become to marrying someone for a stupid reason. I worried about Aaron, who looked ready to kill. If he just wanted peace than why was he so mad when everyone decided on peace? I have to talk to Derek make sure everything went well. I also want to spend some time with Lydia, the martyr that she was truly being that day proved to me she was someone powerful and loyal. It had been a long time since I've had girl friends. After highschool I realized how catty girls can be, but I wanna try, cause if someone is in love with my best friend then they have to be good. Well I don't know if Derek still wanted to be friends since he did not have to marry me, but we got along amazingly. I thought back to Houston and first meeting Godric. Stan's picture invaded my vision, where was he, is he still causing trouble? Wait! Whose the sheriff in Houston now?! I looked at Godric, I'd have to ask him later, because right now he was perfect. His flawless features glowing in the dark. His tattoo on his neck showed a little. I wanted to trace the whole thing but I didn't want to mess up his perfect slumber. I remembered the red tears rolling down his face and I could feel the cracks in my heart start to shatter again. I had remind myself that he was totally mine now and I will never let him become that sad again. I was gonna make his existence perfect because he was meant for me. Maybe born thousands of years apart but perfectly in sync. I didn't want to waste a second I memorized his face. The small but perfectly curved lips. The definite jaw line. The tattoo as ancient as himself. The face I was in love with. The boyish face that was more heaven than I could handle.

His eyes opened softly. His lips curved up as soon as our eyes meet. He lifted his hand up to my face and touched my cheek, making me blush.

"Good morning, Beautiful" Godric said in his soft tone.

"Good morning." I said shyly.

He laughed and grabbed the sides of my face to kiss me. He did it so softly, so sweetly. This meant more to me, how gentle he kissed and touched me could make me feel exactly how much he loved me. He pulled back and just simply smiled looking at me.

"That's a beautiful dress, you look absolutely stunning." He said looking at my whole assemble.

I wasn't sure if my hair still looked ok or if I had gotten the white wedding gown dirty from lying on the ground but it didn't really matter to me.

"Yeah, but it was all for nothing." I said with a smile. Yeah, I got my dream wedding but it wasn't who I wanted to marry and I never even finished my vows.

"We could make it for something if you'd like." He said pulling something out of his jacket.

I could feel my throat closing up. My head was spinning a million miles a second. I couldn't really even think that well. I didn't know if it was what I thought it was and if it was could I even speak? The little black box had a red ribbon tied on it. He handed it to me.

"I want you to decide wether or not you want this to go further or leave it alone." Godric said looking down at the ground giving me a moment to myself.

I wanted to put the box down and go to the other side of the dome but I knew it was my childish fears. I looked down at my dress, beautiful white perfectly out of my dreams. I thought of the wedding I was just in and replaced Derek with Godric. I could see the vows going much better and less crying for sure. I looked down at the little box in my hands and back up at Godric who was sitting there with his legs spread out but looking in the distance in deep thought. I slowly undid the ribbon on the box. I laid it down softly not wanting to ruin it for some unknown reason. I opened the box and gasped. I knew Godric could hear me and that's why the smile came across his face even though he wasn't looking at me.

It was absolutely stunning. It had a canary colored diamond in the middle surrounded by dazzling smaller diamonds. It was white gold. He knew me more than I thought he could. I wasn't into the big bling that weighed down your finger like some kind of giant anchor. It was just enough shine without being overly tacky. It was so beautiful in its simplicity and age. I wanted to guess the fifties or forties, it had to be old they didn't make rings like this in a long long time. I closed the box, set it down next to the ribbon. I tackled Godric out of his tranquil trance. I kissed him without letting him protest at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had stayed that way for awhile until we went back to his house. To the walls and wood floors that felt more like home than my actual house. I didn't say yes, I told him I would think about it and that it was the most perfect ring I have ever seen. He said he was happy waiting that he had waited two thousand years for me to come into his life and he was waiting to wait for eternity for me to make up my mind.

My palms were sweating more than I could handle. I felt like I needed a brown bag to hyperventilate into. My phone went off vibrating on the counter close to the sink. I rushed to answer, too many times have I dropped my phone into some source of water. Godric's name was light up on my screen. I opened the text laughing at the thought of a two thousand year old vampire being so technology advanced.

"_Love?"_ Godric's text read.

What a weirdo never asking what he is actually thinking he's lucky I understand his silent behavior.

" _Always and forever, be down in a sec."_ I typed back. I did a once over in the mirror and ran down stairs.

A smile turned up one side of his face. I knew it wasn't like a lady to be running around all excited to go out with a guy, but hell if I cared, I got to be with Godric tonight. I jumped into his arms, him catching me without stumbling back from the speed I was going at.

"Your probably the only woman I know that can run so gracefully in heels, absolutely amazing." He said laughing.

"Yep, I'm freaking talented!" I said with a cocky smile.

The hotel staff were staring us down as if we might break something. I was tempted too just to rub it in their face, but that might not be mature enough for tonight. He caught onto what I was thinking and let out a laugh.

"No, I don't think that would be appropriate love. But maybe later we can ruin some items up in your room." He flashed me a cocky smile.

I pushed him a little feeling shy. He didn't set me down the whole entire time walking out of the hotel. I winked at the staff as we walked out. He put me into the limo and sat down right next to me. It was a long drive and we didn't talk much he held my hand and let me think.

There wasn't much I had to think about since I had already made up my mind but it didn't stop me from day dreaming of how life could be. Of course questions were trying to attack me from every direction on wether I'd become a vamp or not, wether I wanted this life rather than children, how long could I live without being a vamp, and what if my parents hate me for my choice. I wouldn't allow these questions to burst my perfect bubble at the moment. A bubble already swollen with joy and a feeling I couldn't quite put my finger on. Maybe love, maybe it was the feeling when you found your soul mate.

We arrived at an Italian restaurant. It had a beautiful Milan look to it. He helped me out of the car and put his arm around my waist protectively as we approached the greeter. Why would he act so protectively about tonight? He smiled at me and my flimsy thought melted into awe. He was to beautiful for this world. We went to sit in the booth on the balcony style second floor. People were dancing below to Italian folksy music. Smiling to myself that Godric knew that one of my favorite past times was just to people watch. He ordered wine for us and I let him order for me since I truly didn't know what to order from here. He looked at me a little funny when I said he could order for me since he has been here before. Ok so the thought about him not actually trying the food here didn't even cross my mind, but with Godric you could sometimes forget he was vampire.

"The dress is spectacular, it's a shame that this is the first time I've seen you in it without you being bloody'd up." He said with sad eyes.

Yes he had first seen me in this dress which is romantic but I had forgotten I was beat half to death when he finally saw me. I mentally screamed at myself, how could I forget that are first meeting I was covered in blood and if it weren't for Godric stopping Stan I would be dead right now.

"Would you accompany me on the dance floor?" He asked.

I laughed at his trying-to-be-proper voice. The right side of his mouth twitched upward a slight bit, he was trying not to break his proper composure with a laugh. I took his hand and let him lead me out onto the dance floor. We danced alone on the second floor while everyone else was below us. The singer of the band had a beautiful deep voice, he was small but his voice could fill the whole room without a microphone. He pulled me close to him and we swayed back and forth. He looked at me as if I was the only one there. I could feel others talking and enjoying their night but all I could see was the angel holding me. There was no conversation between us, I could feel the beautiful mysterious feeling that could only be explained as heaven on earth flowing through our bond. That's the way I think you feel in heaven, where you don't need words cause even though its silent you can understand everything. The pain, the loneliness, and the fear that slides away when someone truly gets you. He spun me out and i came back spinning back into his arms. The song ended perfectly.

"Yes" I whispered to him. Our bodies close enough only he could hear me.

He held me tighter as the next song started up. I laid my head on his shoulder finding my peace. The song ended way to soon for my taste. We went to sit back at the table since the waitress had brought our food. I ate mine while he just sat there looking at me. I'll admit it's a weird feeling to have someone watch you eat but I grew up with two vampire parents I kinda got used to it. The only difference is he seemed to enjoy watching me eat human food.

" I love you, Klara Northman." He said as I finished my food.

I smiled, even if I had tried not to this smile was gonna break through. I closed my eyes visualizing my purse and where I had put the box with my engagement ring. I had mentally taking it out of its zipped compartment and out of the box. I laid it down into his hands that opened for it. I opened my eyes and gave him a menacing smile.

"If your gonna ask me to marry you, you better do it right." I said evilly.

He smiled at me with a boyish look in his eyes he got down on one knee. He stared into my eyes for a while then started.

" Klara Northman, I have walked this earth for thousands of years. Seen everything and experienced it all until I met you. I never met someone who could change my whole attitude and make me smile again. You're the true reason I'm still existing, I had given up on this world and the evil that infested it until I saw a light in my house a month ago. You radiate compassion and innocence. If vampires don't get to go to heaven than that's all right cause I already have my heaven here with me. Seeing you about to marry Derek made me realize I couldn't soldier on like I have all these years. I can't exist without you and I refuse to. Even though we've only been together a month I want the world to know I've found the meaning of life and its all mine. Klara, will you marry me?" He said without every taking a breath.

"You know you could of just stuck with 'will you marry me'?" I said jokingly. He slid the ring into its place on my finger. It felt like it belonged there.

He lifted me out of my chair and kissed me hard. He threw money down on the table and carried me out of the restaurant and into the car. We laid down across the limo's backseat. He ran his fingers up and down on my body feeling every inch of me. He slid his hands under my dress and snapped my panties at the sides so it just fell off. Laterally snapped them in half!!! I didn't let my shock stay since I knew I would enjoy what was gonna happen soon. He lifted my dress up a little but payed most of his attention on my mouth. He kissed me hard as he let his finger slip inside me. He worked them in magical ways that had me pulling at the hair on his head. He never left my mouth the whole time either. It was like heaven on two parts of my body, almost more than I could take. I quickly took off his shirt so I could dig my nails into his skin. I wanted him more than I wanted to breathe.

The car stopped as I almost hit climax with the simpleness of his fingers. He pushed my dress a little down and lifted me out of the car with my legs wrapped around his waist. He was still shirtless and I was playing with his tongue with mine. I don't know how he could see but he walked us into the hotel me still attached to him as if he were life.

I heard one of the girl staff members make a sound of disgust. She wasn't even worth getting worked up. Without leaving Godric for one second I flipped the little dark haired woman off.

"Bitch!" she said meanly under her breathe. I heard her but didn't care, but Godric did. He kissed me softly then snapped his head to the left hissing viscously at the woman. She was terrified and backing away her hands shaking. Her eyes looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He turned back to me his chest still heaving up and down. His fangs completely extended. I smiled and kissed him my tongue slowly licking his fangs. He growled into my mouth and carried me amazingly fast upstairs to my hotel room, which we had decided to get for today since I didn't want to explain why I was getting all gussy'd up to my parents.

He threw me onto the bed softly. I bounced a few times on the mattress till he was on top of me. He got his pants and boxers off in record time. Though, he almost painfully slowly took off my dress, sliding slowly up my body. I lifted my head up as he lifted completely off me. My hair came down draping all over the covers. He smiled that beautiful old smile. I just shook my head at the thought of how much he absolutely loved me. I licked my lips and gave him the come and get me look. It broke him out of his little love trance and kissed up and down my body and snapped off my bra.

"Well, that sets ruined now, your gonna buy me a new one." I shot at him a little shocked now both parts were ruined.

"I'll get you as many as you want as long as I am the one who gets to help you try them on." He said with a cocky smile. Then he entered me softly. It was beautiful, no rush just trust. He had my body arching and screaming for him. Felt like all my nerve endings were screaming his name along with my mouth. He sped up as I reached near my climax. We climaxed at the same exact same time, perfectly in sync. He fell down next to me and pulled me close to his chest. I put my hand on his chest looking at my ring and my future husband. MY! Mine and only mine. I gave him a kiss and snuggled super close to him, his arms like an iron cage around me, protecting me from the world. I had a sickening feeling about what the future held and that trouble was near but tonight I was fine I had my protector an my everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this one I have huge plans for this one and im really excited to continue writing it even though my life is super hetic right now. Please leave a review I love hearing what you guys think :) much love


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear a light humming from beside me. It was a beautiful melody, I couldn't quite place the song it sounded maybe Irish or Scottish. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the left, where the humming was coming from, only to see Godric, my Godric, sitting back on the bed lost in thought. He didn't notice that I was awake yet. He looked sad.

"Godric?" I said timidly.

Coming out of his sad trance like state. "Yes love?"

"Are you okay?" I grabbed for his hand but he reached out to me and pulled me close to him. I could tell he could fell my heart beating faster than it was, my stupid heart always gave me away when he was near.

"I'm more than fine...would you like to go to Fangtasia to see your parents?" he asked me.

"Together?" I asked puzzled on whether or not he wanted to tell my parents now.

He laughed his playful laugh. When he laughed you could see his childish features. He was the most adorable thing when he would laugh. The smile reached up to his eyes, that seem to laugh along with his mouth.

"Of course together, Your parents should know, and I haven't seen you parents since the fight with Aaron." He said. I hated Aaron, but it reminded me that I should go and see Derek and Lydia. I was gonna beat Aaron's ass if he was causing Derek trouble.

"Love?" Godric said looking down at me. I just kissed him and jumped out of bed. He was quickly by my side getting two towels and clothes, apparently we were gonna shower together, not that I minded though.

After are long intense shower, only stopped by the water becoming cold and goosebumps covering my skin, I went to get ready. I had moved a lot of my stuff here during the last couple weeks. After Godric's and mine engagement at dinner I told my parents that I wanted to spend time with my best friend from high school, Lane. I told them that we found this cute little townhouse on the left side of Bon Temps, that was super affordable and cute as could be. I had actually found a cute townhouse before hand and rented it for the month just in case my parents wanted to come over. They haven't yet but just in case. I'm not sure why I didn't just tell them then about Godric and I, mabye I am a little nervous about them knowing.

I grabbed my hair dryer off the bathroom cabinet and went to blow drying my soaking hair. It always took a long time to get my long hair dry, but I got a good look at myself while in front of the mirror. I looked happy? Yeah, I definitely looked happy, my skin looked amazing, the circles under my eyes almost all the way gone, only bad thing is I'm not as tan as I normally am. Maybe spending so much time in the night world instead of the day world is getting to me. I laughed silently to myself because I truly didn't care if I was a bit more pale. I got to spend every night for the past couple weeks with Godric, the more and more time I spent with him the more and more I was convinced I had to of known him from before. Every night we clicked more and more. But even though we had shared so much of our pasts and thoughts, he still confused me and I still feel like I didn't know half the stuff about him and his past, which is probably correct, nineteen years compared to two thousand years, yeah I'd say he has a lot more to share. My hair was dry enough I brushed it out thinking about what he could have been doing for two thousand years. Did he miss his family? Did he get lonely? How many girls has he been with? Did he ever promise what he promises me to someone else? Did he ever love someone before me? What kind of life did he live before me?

I took my straightener and went slowly through each piece of hair making sure it got completely straight. I looked prettier when my hair was curled but I didn't feel like taking the time to make my hair perfect. I looked at him while straightening my hair, he was sitting in the black chair on the right side of the room lost in his own thoughts again. He did that a lot, always in his own head.

I put down my straightener and went to putting my make up on, only to have arms in-circle my waist. "Godric, I'm trying to put my make up on." I said laughing.

"Why? You don't need it you always look beautiful. You could skip putting on make up and spend that time with me." He said with a goofy smile on his face. I put down my make up bag, turned in his arms to face him, and kissed him, my arms mimicking his arms around my waist on his neck. He picked me up, my arms undoing themselves around his neck as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Really? Really, hun? You got to go all caveman on me." I said laughing.

" You wish I was that old." he said teasing me

"O yeah cause I'm totally into old men" I teased him back.

He threw me onto the bed then laid down right beside me. I sat up a little and looked at him, he was off into his own thoughts again.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He looked over at me with that smile, "You" he said simply. I laid my head on his chest.

"what about me?" I said quietly. He hugged me tightly then made me look him in the eyes.

" I was thinking how I made it this long without you, how out of the people I have met your the only one that still amazes me, and how much I love you." he said in a very sure way. Godric always thought things out before saying them, the exact opposite of me. Maybe two thousand years has taught him that skill. Maybe I didn't think or know for sure everything I said before hand but I knew one thing that was perfectly correct.

"I love you, Godric." I said staring into those beautiful brown eyes. We laid there for awhile in complete silence. We didn't have to talk, it just felt right. The blood bond had no trace of urgency, uncomfortableness, or sadness, it was peaceful. The kind of peaceful that made you believe the good in the world again, the kind of innocence that makes you forget about the bad things that happen or could happen.

I suddenly remembered what we were supposed to do. " Godric..." I started.

"Yes, I know. Let's go" He said kissing the top of my head.

He watched as I quickly ran to the bathroom and rushed through putting on my make up. I didn't look amazing but then again I didn't look bad either. We got into his car and we were off. He was playing more songs I could never place what culture they were from let alone what era. I kept silent, now lost in my own thoughts. To be completely honest I was freaked out. I had been calm knowing Godric would be with me but knowing him he might take my father seriously if he said never to see me again. He was always polite like that but it might mean more to him knowing his 'child' said it. I know my father loved him but would letting Godric love me be asking to much from my dad. In my corner had to be my mom, she believed in love and that you don't choose who your meant for.

We pulled up to Fangtasia a good 30 minutes later. My stomach was doing flips, I felt like running as far and fast as possible. Godric grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I guessed he could feel my nervousness through the bond. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, told myself I could do this, and started towards the front entrance of Fangtasia.

We walked through the front door. Some of the woman who were want-to-be-fangbangers gave me a look of disgust. At first I looked down to see if my outfit was off. I had black mini skirt and a black silky tank top like shirt on. I looked hot and defiently club like material. Then I looked over at Godric. He had dark jeans on and a long sleeved black shirt on. The kind of shirt that clings to every muscle of his chest. He might as well just came here without a shirt on. He looked very vampire material and hot as can be, and I was getting look of disgust cause he was holding my hand not theirs. I gave on of the girls a wink and mouthed 'better luck next time'. He laughed a little under his breath and smiled at me then dragged me through the crowd. I knew exactly where we were headed, to the 'thrones'. My dad, I guess, had always been the main attraction here, girl fangbanggers would sit and beg at his feet for him to even as much look at them, but my mother had become quite an attraction at fangtasia as well. The guy fangbanggers were at her feet as she sat right next to my dad on her own 'throne'. Occasionally my dad would throw one across the room if he got to jealous at the words they said to my mom, I disapproved of this but my dad told me I used to laugh about it when I was a child. I thought it was plain disgusting now seeing them beg like that. But it brought in money and it wasn't my life it was their sad pathetic life. We were getting close to the thrones, close to my parents, and the room was spinning way to fast for me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Klara?" My mother said. My dad who was looking unamused at the people at his feet turned his head towards our direction when he heard my mother speak.

"Godric?" He said his eyes widening a bit. He got off his 'throne'. He rose high above everyone, if his attitude wasn't intimidating enough he had to add being above everyone, this was surely completing all the crawling fangbanggers below him best daydreams.

"Hello Eric" Godric said non-nonchalantly. While I was completely petrified in my mind searching for excuses and points of argumentation. My father motioned for my mother to come with him, he stepped down from the lifted area where the thrones sat and told us we could talk in a quite and frankly less annoying atmosphere. We followed him into his office in the back. Godric had my hand in his the whole time and my palms were sweating but I didn't really notice it with all the things swarming around in my head. My mother sat across the room on the black sofa, while my dad offered Godric his office chair, a sign of respect no doubt, then I saw it my dad catching sight of Godric and my hands clasped together. He had no emotion on his face for a while and that scared me more than anything I was prepared for, then it changed into a look of questioning and not quite understanding.

" Child,..." Godric began, great, yeah call him child Godric. What are you gonna say next, ' child, sorry to inform you but I love your child' ugh. Maybe I was being to hard or critical but this was scaring me beyond a lot of the stuff I had thought about facing. " I wanted to talk to you about Klara. I don't know how to quite put this, but Klara and I match. I love her, Eric. I was hoping for your blessing because I have asked Klara to marry me." Godric said in his normal wisdom-y sounding tone. So maybe it wasn't exactly how I imagined him saying it but it was pretty damn close.

I quickly assessed the situation, my father sat there. He didnt move a muscle but I watched his eyes, those were his emotions, thats were he held most of his inner strength sort of power. They seemed to cloud over, he didn't talk or move but just sat there eyes unreadable.

"NO!!!!" My mother screamed and was in front of us in a blink of an eye. She pushed Godric back, he didn't budge all that much, she was strong but he was way stronger. " We can not give you are blessing, because you can't marry my daughter! Godric as much as I respect you and how much you've helped us out, this is crossing the line. My daughter is not payment for anything. She is vulnerable at the moment and you are taking advantage. I want you to leave, now." She said in a demanding tone.

"Sookie, I can't, I cant live without Klara." He said simply, unaffected by her words. What I didn't expect was my mother smacking Godric across the face. Godric didn't move and he didn't fight back. He stood sill as a statue. My mother pulled her hand back to smack him again when a large white hand stopped her hand in mid swing. I looked up and saw my dad holding my mother's arm.

"You will stop this at once Sookie. You are upset because she is our daughter and you don't want to lose her, but she isn't helpless anymore, we can't plan her life, we have tried that and we both know that doesn't work. I love you but you are out of bounds yourself. Please go sit down and cool off before you do something that will upset you later." My father said in a demanding unaffected way. He looked at me for a long time then. It was hard not to fidget a little when he was just silently staring at me. I felt awkward and nervous. He was looking for something, I didn't know what but he was staring intently for it. He then looked down at the floor, I did the same not knowing what to do. He looked back up and so did I but he had a bloody tear run down his face. He grabbed my face in between his two palms.

"Klara, Claire bear,..." he said laughing a little through his crying state, " is this what you want?" He asked looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Your everything to us, I can't stand the thought of you not being near me, to have you somewhere where I cant protect you scares me. I'm terrified of losing you. But this is your life and I can't keep you in a bubble forever, if I had to choose someone to watch over you, it is no doubt who you have already chosen. Your a smart girl and he will protect you when you can't protect yourself. If this is what you want then so be it, I love you." He said, the most emotional I have ever seen him in my life. Tears were in my eyes to, My dad was giving up part of his world. I hugged him really really hard. We stayed that way for a minute or two. Because we both knew something, this was me growing up, this was me not imitating his every move, this was me not coming home every night, this was me living a separate life from theirs. As we parted I said, "I love you dad." He looked like more tears were gonna come down but then he smiled wiped away the streak where his last tear had ran and faced Godric.

"I do not have control over what Klara does. She has chosen you so be it, I give you my blessing,... master" He said. Godric said something in what seemed to be Danish, my dad responded and without touching or moving they shared a moment that I felt left out of. It was like complete honesty and complete understanding of each other. I felt like I should leave, I was an outsider looking in. Then the awkward moment for me ended when my mother walked back into the room breaking the guys inaudible conversation.

She went to my father's side. "I am sorry godric for over reacting." she said simply. Then left the room. It was strange and different from my mother's normal bright and cheeriness but I have seen this side before, the empowered and headstrong. My father looked at me.

"I guess I should go calm here down before she causes all of Shreveport a problem." he laughed, hugged me, looked at Godric and left. I stood there completely stunned. I hadn't really spoken or said much but everything happened so quickly and so out of my control. My mother is mad and I don't know what to do, I can't fix it because that would mean taking back everything that just happened, and while I can move things one of those things isn't time. My father was sad I could tell but he loved both me and Godric to much to truly get angry over losing me. He loved Godric I could tell and that is something that I don't think I will truly wont understand. They lived together for years maybe centuries, Godric saved my father from death, Godric made my father who he is today. Without Godric my father wouldn't be here today and neither would I. I knew that but it was all so unreal for me, seemed a unrealistic fleeting thought. Godric took my hand without talking and led me back the way we came. He didn't talk or make me talk he just silently led the way. We left my dad's office and into the main area, people were drinking, some true blood others a variety of alochol, people were dancing in the middle and my dad and mother back at their thrones talking to each other ignoring the fans awaiting their every command, though non were ever given. My mom sat there looking a little frustrated her blonde hair curled around her rounded face, her eyes beautiful and strong at the moment. My dad next to her his blond hair shorter but still fell in his face. His strong apperance, muscles defined, tall, and commanding respect with every move he made. His eyes bright blue, he laughed at something my mother was saying through her unhappy mood, most likely sarcastic. He always laughed that way, it made me smile.

I sat there scared, afraid. I had tried to move things. I looked for things to move, to help me out of there. It was dark and musky. I was cold, I had my dress on. It was my 8th birthday. My mom had planned a huge tea party for me. I demanded every one dress up, including my father and all who worked at fangtasia. After throwing a little fit I got my way. All my friends were there, along with their parents, some of who didn't feel very comfortable with all the night people around. My dress was ice blue, it had little white flowers everywhere. I had a blue tea hat but I didn't know where it went. We drank sugar drinks because I refused to drink tea and threw a fit about it. I had opened a lot of presents, I liked my parents one the best it was a snow globe, it had an angel inside and it played a melody when you winded it up. The angel was beautiful she looked a lot like my mother. A lot of the kids got me toys except for Cody, Cody got me a bracelet. It was silver. It was a band with the words best friend. He had a dog tag with the same words so we'd match. It was Sam's idea he said embarrassed my parents attention and notion that he liked me and them saying to sam that just watch we would get married one day. They brought out the cake it was beautiful and really tall, taller than me I was amazed. I blew out the candles and we ate cake. We had party games and I fell down. I scrapped my knees. My parents were inside and so was sam. Cody helped me up and was bringing me inside, the door to enter from the garden was locked, we went to the side path way of the house to get to the front, my knees stung and my head hurt from crying. Something attacked us, I screamed, I couldn't find cody anywhere near me, then something covered my mouth and I couldn't remember. I woke up here in a dark, scary, musky, cold place. I wanted my parents, I wanted to scream, but the walls had echoed my scream before and just made me feel more alone. I sat there in a bawl crying to myself for what seemed to be forever. When out of no where someone landed in the small space with me with a growl. I ducked my head closer to my knees to afraid to look, to afraid to scream, but only cry and wish it wasn't happening. "Claire bear?" my father said. He was beside me in the cold unfamiliar face. I looked up with the tears and dirt on my face and jumped into his open arms. He held me close and told me everything was fine and he had me now, and would never let me go.

My father was my hero and always saved me from the world. Godric and I had gotten home, we entered the front door and he went to put our coats away. I stood there in the front door still a little paralyzed by the nights events. He came back to see me not moving or talking. He came up right in front of me. Picked my up like a child or a baby and carried me upstairs, as a fleeting thought I closed the front door mentally and locked it. He laid me on his bed moved the blankets and tucked me in. He got in beside me and held me close. After an hour or so I turned to face him. I wasn't mad I just didn't know what reaction what emotion I was supposed to be displaying, I felt out of my body. But I knew my father loved me, that my mom was mad because she loved me, and that Godric would always love me.

"I love you, Godric" I said.

"I love you, Klara, forever and always" he said, kissed the top of my head and held me close to him.


End file.
